kingdom_defandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom de Wiki
Welcome. This is a Wiki devoted to history, philosophy, and culture as they pertain to the monarchist perspective. A monarchy is a state or nation where the supreme power is held by a religiously-defined ruler and his family. It is a bureaucratic version of tribalism, where instead of a chieftain ruling over a small group, a monarch is in charge of an official state and its people. There are several different types of monarchy. The two main ones are absolute monarchy and constitutional monarchy. The monarchical system has been historically proven to work for practically all races and religions. Other main types of governance include [[Democracy|'democracies']], [[Oligarchy|'oligarchies']], and anarchies. Absolute Monarchy In an absolute monarchy, the ruler (aka monarch which is a king or queen) is given complete ability to dictate the management and direction of their country. This is historically the most common and long-lasting kind. What makes the absolute monarchy superior is that it is a grand union of capitalism, individualism, and religion. The monarch and their family is granted full ownership of their country. While this can be seen as authoritarian, a great monarch is one that embraces the freedom and well-being of their people. This is because as a man wishes to improve his property, so shall a monarch wish to improve their country. As an individual, the monarch is faced with the challenges of the time and may make decisions situationally necessary. A similar effect is seen in people who turn their companies into corporations by embracing the market and being knowledgeable of their customers and competition. If they are successful, they and their dynasty shall persevere instead of being overthrown. A bad monarch is one that results in their own death. Religion also plays a key role in this formula. Besides upkeeping social morality and connectiveness, religion is the original source of a monarch's power. If a monarch is not seen as divine, their children may not be guaranteed inheritance to the throne. Instead, as happens with secular dictatorships, a political party or bureaucracy may take up the reigns. With this in mind, the monarch might not care so much for the future of their country and instead make short-term plans to profit and leave (as happened with the family of Hugo Chávez). Examples: Saudi Arabia, Old England, Roman Kingdom, Ancient Egypt, Ottoman Empire, Persian Empire, Russian Empire, (((The Kingdom of Israel))) Constitutional Monarchy A constitutional monarchy on the other hand is an attempted marriage of kingdom and democracy. The monarch has the power to affect decision-making and may remove officials, but all or most other abilities are given to an elected system like parliaments and the monarch themselves are subject to democratic courts and rule of law. This is not a preferable system as the king and queen become public figureheads rather than effective leaders capable of bypassing bureaucratic obstruction. The royal family can also become subjects to capitalistic overlords. The system itself tends to falter at the same rate as democracies. Examples: The current UK/Denmark/Spain/Sweden Notably-Great Monarchs # Пётр Вели́кий (Peter the Great) # ���������� (Cyrus the Great) # Louis Dieudonné # Narmer # Narām-Sîn # Екатерина Алексеевна (Catherine the Great) # Charlemagne # ΑΛΕΞΑΝΔΡΟΣ Ο ΜΕΓΑΣ (Alexander the Great) # Willelm I Engla Cyning (William the Conqueror) Common FAQ Q: How will Monarchy be achieved? A: There are many ways Monarchy can be achieved. The end result of democracy is conflict, Monarchy will be a solution to solve the future crisis. Isolationism, Segregation, Secession and Populism are many ways we can escape the democratic system before it gets worse. Restoration is also another way. There are many descendants of royals still alive today who have had their status and property removed from them. Q: Why is democracy bad? A: Democracy is corruptible and amoral. It encourages the individual to care more for himself than for others. With hyper-individualism being rampant previous institutions that held society together degrade over time. Social trust falls and people tolerate bad leadership in hope for a better one the next election. Q: Don't monarchies have a lot of wars? A: Monarchies have been in power much longer than Democracies have, which is why a lot of people associate war with tribalism and monarchism. This is not a fair analysis because democratic nations have also had their fair share of wars as well. Democracies or attempts to create democracy have also been the cause of many wars as well. The American Civil War and World War 2 were both instigated by democracies, yet the original sin for Monarchy causing war is World War 1, a war that started between Germany and France (A democratic nation). Don't forget about UN "Peacekeeping" missions as well. Q: Don't people suffer under monarchy? A: They have, but that has been because of technological disadvantages of the past. Kings don't actively hurt their people. The blame for the poor living standards of the Middle Ages, or the Dark Ages as it's commonly called, is due to the fallout of the end of the Roman Empire (An empire plagued by bureaucracy and degeneracy). As well as frequent raids from Muslim Pirates and Viking Raiders. Latest activity Category:Browse